


A Nice Day For Teasing

by FallinglntoPieces



Series: KilluGon in April 2018 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Double Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Spring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua and Gon are late to the park where Kurapika and Leorio are waiting for them. Perhaps it's on purpose?Kurapika's Birthday Fic!Day 4 of my "KilluGon in April 2018" series.Pastel





	A Nice Day For Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this KilluGon story pretending to be Kurapika's Birthday Fic. Don't forget to check out the pastel picture I sketched that inspired this fic on my Falling lnto KilluGon Tumblr!
> 
> Also, it's my first Killua POV (that isn't poetry)!

[Link to Day 4 Picture](https://fallinglntokillugon.tumblr.com/post/172680264272/day-4-pastel)

KilluGon in April 2018 Day 4: Pastel

“Aren’t we late, Killua?” Gon asked me, taking out his beetle to check the time.

“We aren’t.” I put my hand over the screen and shook my head. I knew that he wouldn’t get it, but it was worth a shot to try being subtle.

“But they said noon, right? You made us go to a cafe after we picked up his presents, so I think it’s a little past twelve now…” He moved out of my grasp and took a look. “Yeah, it’s twelve-ten and we’re not even close to the park!”

Sighing, I scratched the back of my head. It was easy to tell he was a bit upset, but for all the wrong reasons. Gon could be so dense, but it was cute. “Gon,” I said, pausing in our trudge down the unpopulated city sidewalk, “I wanted to give Kurapika an extra present.”

“We aren’t going shopping again. You already bought… those… things…” My boyfriend blushed and gazed down at his boots. I wished I could jump him right then and there, but sadly we didn’t have _that_ much time.

“No, not a physical present… heh, I guess it might be physical, but in a different way…”

“Stop teasing me and just tell me then!”

“Baka, you’re so slow to read situations sometimes. We should let Kurapika and Ossan have some time alone together.”

“Oss-oh, Leorio?”

“Yeah, Ossan. You do know that they’re in a relationship, right?” I shoved my hands in the pockets of my shorts, grinning like a cat.

“Uh-huh… Oh? Oh! Oooooh!” A light bulb lit up behind Gon’s brown eyes, causing them to sparkle with understanding. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“So?”

Gon put a finger to his mouth and peered up at the **pastel** blue sky above the city. He giggled and glomped me, something I was not expecting. “So we should let them have time to make out if they want to!”

Standing rigid, I wasn’t prepared for an answer like that either. I huffed out a breath in order to not let my embarrassment show through. I shook Gon off of me and started walking again. “Making out? I-I was just thinking about them talking. I doubt Kurapika would want to do things like kissing in public.”

“Really? But it’s his birthday! I bet he wants all of Leorio’s love today~”

“Ossan took a day off studying to do this picnic thing, so Blondie has already had him all morning...” _And all last night_ , I added in my head. Gon bounced ahead of me excitedly, spreading his arms wide.

“But I also wanna give Kurapika all my love today too!”

“Eeeeeeh?”

“As a friend, I mean. He and Leorio both mean a lot to me.”

“Oh,” I teased with an overdramatic hurt expression, “and they mean more to you than I do, Gon?”

“Of course not, silly,” came a laugh as he didn’t take the bait, “You mean the universe to me, Killua.”

“B-baka, don’t say such disgustingly sweet things,” I barked, unable to stop my face from turning cherry red. I took a hand out of my pocket and swung at him playfully. Little did I know he had been anticipating the attack.

He twirled around, my fist just barely grazing his left ear. Grabbing my elbow, he yanked me towards him with a sly twinkle in his eye. Before I could stop myself from being pulled forward, Gon kissed me softly on the lips. For an assassin, I’m pretty ashamed to say I was definitely beyond surprised. Again, we stopped in the middle of the empty sidewalk.

“Killua, I love you.”

“M-me too.”

“So let’s hold hands the rest of the way to the park.”

“No. Way.” A set of fingers interlaced with mine, ignoring my objection. I didn’t tug my hand free because I knew he’d just take it again. But, I like how selfish Gon can act sometimes. It hides the fact that he always knows what I truly want deep down and lets me have it. I love him so much.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Gon led us to the park located on the edge of the city. Once we passed the gates, I took my hand back and covered his mouth with it.

“Mmph?”

“Let’s use our zetsu and see what they’re doing with the extra time they think they have.”

Gon gave me a thumbs up as we hid our presences. We strolled down the main path, gazing at all the cherry blossom trees that were blooming. Many people were out that afternoon to enjoy the sun and the blooming flowers. With our eyes, we scanned the grassy slopes for the red and black checkered blanket Kurapika told me about over the phone the day before.

As we reached the main stretch of rolling hills, there was a grand cherry blossom tree in the distance. To the right of it was the blanket with a picnic basket on it. The couple we were searching for were standing next to that, their backs to us. Ossan had one arm around Kurapika’s waist and they didn’t seem to be talking. I tapped Gon on the shoulder, pointing them out. Silently, we walked through the grass, grins on our faces.

With a sudden swift motion, Leorio wrapped the blonde in an embrace. Kurapika wore a similar expression to what I had on earlier as he received a surprise kiss, though it looked a lot more passionate than Gon’s little smooch had been.

“I knew it!” my boyfriend cried out, pumping a fist triumphantly. I whistled, a cattish grin on my face. Having revealed ourselves, we dropped our nen cover and trekked up the hill to where a flustered pair of lovers tried to explain themselves through hand gesticulations and stuttered half-sentences. I chuckled as Kurapika decided that punishing his man by sending him tumbling down the hill was the best way to dispel the awkward situation.

“Happy Birthday, Kurapika!” Gon and I said in unison.

“Thanks you two,” the blonde in front of us smiled warmly. Gon gave him a hug while I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the blanket.

“Sorry for arriving late,” I apologized with no remorse, “but maybe we should have come a bit later, hmm?”

“No, you came at a good time.”

“Really?” Gon had to let go of Kurapika in order to take off his boots.

“Yes. I am sure I will be in for more than that later tonight.” They high-fived, watching my face turned red again. Only Kurapika was my formidable opponent when it came to teasing.

“L-let’s just eat,” Ossan broke in as he collapsed on my shoulders. Leorio was covered in grass clippings and flower petals, so I shoved him off me.

“Of course. Now that everyone is here, we can begin.” It was a memorable start to Kurapika's birthday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, please kudos, comment, or write a review for them~ Everything makes me happy!


End file.
